blogclannewspaperfandomcom-20200214-history
January Edition
Are you looking for the Planning? ✾ BlogClan Newspaper ✾ ✾ BLOGCLANNER UPDATES ✾ Birthdays * January 2nd: Moonpaw(vision) * January 3rd: Wingpaw(claw) * January 7th: Lynxheart * January 8th: Jaypaw * January 12th: Dawnheart * January 22nd: Breeze That Glides Through Summer * January 24th: Dewpaw * January 31st: Freespirit Happy birthday! We hope you guys will have/had wonderful days! You deserve it <3 Here are your magical birthday cookies! ������������ New BlogClanners We heartily welcome to BlogClan all our new BlogClanners, including Sparrowpaw, Frozenpaw, Falconbreeze, Shiverfur, Wolfcloud, Quietheart, Quietstorm, Lynxheart, Moonpaw(vision), Lightningkit, and Tawnykit! We also give a warm welcome to Wingpaw, Sandstrike, Ivystrike, Fallenpaw, Soulwarriorsexpert67, Mintfeather, and Nightfrost, who have joined the wiki. Welcome, everyone! We hope you have a great time here! <3 Clanniversaries *January 1st: Gladepaw and Rainpaw(fall) *January 10th: Airwave *January 13th: Moonpaw(sky) *January 20th: Flowerstream *January 27th: Lionpaw *January 28th: JayPaw111 *January 30th: Dewpaw Happy Clanniversary! We hope you had/will have a great day. It's also worth noting that on January 20th, 2014, the mystery of the old Internet Traveller's Journal began.... We really should get a new one - what do you think? ✾ WELCOME ✾ Welcome to the first BlogClan Newspaper (of the Revival Revival). Thank you to our writers, editors, and reporters who put their time into making this happen! Writers -''' Wavepaw Goldenpaw Moonpaw Iceflower Willowpaw 'Editors -' Rainpaw Willowpaw Juniperpaw Goldenpaw Wavepaw Breezey 'Reporters -' Willowpaw Wavepaw Breezey Laurelpaw Iceflower ✾ ULTIMATE LEADER POLLS ✾ Hello, and welcome to The Ultimate Leader Polls! Every month, we have polls and the winners of each poll goes on to another round. In the end, we'll see who goes on to be the most loved leader in the history of Warriors! ThunderClan Thunderstar Doestar Pinestar Sunstar Bluestar Firestar Bramblestar RiverClan Riverstar Hailstar Crookedstar Leopardstar Mistystar WindClan Windstar Gorsestar Heatherstar Tallstar Onestar ShadowClan Shadowstar Raggedstar Brokenstar (umno) Nightstar Tigerstar (jkjk) Blackstar Rowanstar SkyClan Skystar Cloudstar Leafstar May the best leader win! ✾ ADS ✾ ✾ CONTEST ✾ Every month, we're going to have a newspaper contest! You can enter with anything from art to fanfic to something totally different! The winner and their name will be in the newspaper, along with the new theme. Rules *Submit entries to Willowlight7 on her message wall. *Entries must follow the wiki rules. *Entries must relate to the prompt in some way. *The deadline is the 25th of the month. *The entries will be judged on creativity and quality. Both have an equal weight in deciding the winner. This month, the theme is ships! Because, y'know, Valentine's Day. ✾ BLOGCLANNER FEATURE ✾ //each month, a completely random BlogClanner is chosen to have the spotlight on THEM!// Spotlight on… C I N D E R T A I L '''Birthday: October 5th Fursona: White she-cat with light gray spots and light blue eyes, usually seen with a green scarf. Clanniversary: September 20th/21st, 2016 Rank: Apprentice Wikiversary: October 30th, 2016 Fandoms: Undertale, Queen, Hamilton, Nicknames: Cin, Cind Former names: Cinderkit Current avatar: (someone add this formally it's not working) '''http://imgur.com/677nQyv '''Secret Clans: GooseClan (Cindergoose), DuckClan (Cinderstar), FowlClan (Chicken) Fun facts: Meant to join BlogClan in 2015, but forgot. Re-discovered through Moonkitti’s video. Likes ducks and badgers Other websites: DeviantArt (Cinderscarf), Scratch (Cindertail2877/-CinOO-), Wattpad (GeeseOO) Ships: Cup (Cin/Lup), Cin/Moon/Asp Gathering Team: Neon Weasels Editing Chapter 20 of Trailing Stars! Cin is super awesome and really energetic, and she brings a lot to BlogClan. She’s a great coder and a prominent member of FowlClan. We're so lucky to have her as a member of BlogClan! ✾ ART CONTEST WINNER ✾ The first monthly art contest went smoothly, with multiple amazing entries! In the end, it came down to the top three winners. Congratulations to Frostflower and Willowstream, the third and second place winners! Their entries were both wonderful. Swanpaw went home with the blue ribbon, winning first place with her stunning entry! Congratulations, Swanpaw! A big thanks to everyone who entered, you all did fabulously ✾ RIP MIU MIU ✾ We are saddened to hear of the passing of Kate Cary's beloved cat, Miu Miu. He was adored by his family and brought a smile to anyone who knew him. He was a strong, brave little warrior, and all of BlogClan enjoyed seeing pictures of him, whether He was sunbathing or sleeping, one eye or two. He lived a long, glorious life alongside Kate, her son Josh, and his sister Flower. He was a sweet, handsome cat, with his purpose in life to bring joy and laughter to his home daily, and he succeeded in doing that. He will forever be remembered as Miu Miu, the One-Eyed Pirate. Miu Miu, the brave little warrior. Miu Miu, the spirited, loyal cat. He was a wonderful, special cat, as so many know, and he'll always have a little place in all of our hearts. ✾ ROLEPLAY UPDATES ✾ Main Stuff Wavey proposes a roleplay board in a blogpost like the one on the Wings of Fire Wikia. The three Roleplay Boards (Main Roleplay Board, Side Roleplays Board, and Old Roleplays Board) are created and threads are moved. Wavey creates some family trees for the Main RP. The Stardark War * Azule is killed by Fawnsong trying to rescue Lilykit * Finchpaw is killed by Leopardsong and Malevolence * Cloudsong and Fawnsong have their big showdown * Ashfall, Brightfall, and Fernstar also have their big showdown (Ashfall dies but something mysteriousssssssss happenssssssss...) * Skykit is killed and Lilykit is badly wounded and later dies * Birchwing kills Crimsonrose * Ice kills Leopardpelt * Shard is killed after being wounded severely. * Wolfshade is killed by Littleleaf * BlogClan apprentices wake up to Shadepaw brutally murdered in the war and freak out * Fawnsong calls for retreat Twolegplace * Ivy and Birch continue to fight it out over Brooke, who is hurt Dusk Syndicate *Tawnyfern has her kits Gathering *Bright is exiled and injured by Burningstar, and she and Jay leave the Clans Outside the Territories *Rivera and Whisper continue travelling *Golden and Creek have kits BlogClan *BlogClan leaves the Tribe and begin rebuilding their camp Stand-Alone RPs * Wistep’s RP is created * Mistle’s RP is created * Icy proposes and starts a wolf RP * The Endless War, Wollow and Steppy's RP, is published Advertisement: ''Do you want '''your '''RP advertised in the BlogClan Newspaper? Contact Goldi, Wollow, or Wavey today! ✾ JOKES / RIDDLES ✾ Here's the jokes and riddles section of the BlogClan newspaper! '''JOKES' Q. What did the pig put on his scrapes? A. Oinkment! //-// Q. Why was the cookie sad? A. Because his mom was a wafer so long. //-// Q. Why was the baby ant confused? A. Because all of his uncles were ants! RIDDLES 1. If a red house is made of red bricks, and a blue house is made of blue bricks, what is a green house made of? 2. Wednesday, Tim and John went out to eat. Tim and John left without paying, but the bill was still paid. So who paid the bill? 3. Feed me, and I will live, but give me water and I will die. What am I? //-// ANSWERS # Glass. # Wednesday. # Fire. ✾ ADVICE COLUMN ✾ Dear BlogClan Newspaper, I have a major problem with my younger siblings. They like to annoy me by breaking into my room while I'm reading. I've tried barricading the door, but it won't work. Sincerely, Very Annoyed Dear Very Annoyed, Younger siblings are such a pain, aren’t they? I have been in this position many times before, and I find it is best to just ignore them and try your best to just continue reading. If this doesn’t work, I would suggest talking to your parents about the situation. Sincerely, BlogClan Newspaper Dear BlogClan Newspaper, I have a long piece of homework to do and I'm procrastinating it a lot. Every time I try to work on it I can't think. What should I do? Sincerely, Procrastinator Dear Procrastinator, Firstly, I would suggest removing all distractions from the place you are currently working. Then I would try to set up an incentive for finishing your work, something that would motivate you to finish your assignment. Sincerely, BlogClan Newspaper Dear BlogClan Newspaper, I'm so stressed right now with school work and all that lovely stuff, plus I procrastinate waaaaaaay too much. Plus there's that whole issue with hating certain people, but that's a story for another time. What should I do? Sincerely, Do-it-later Debby Dear Do-it-later-Debby, Try planning your work out and following that plan daily. Making a goal would help too! Focus on how great it would feel when all of your work is caught up and you can breathe for a moment before it starts again. Sincerely, BlogClan Newspaper Dear BlogClan Newspaper, Moon is writing the advice column, and it's seriously scaring me. What should I do? Sincerely, Not Cinder Dear Not Cinder AND THIS TRIAGONAL SIGN Sincerely, Stingy Category:Newspapers Category:January 2017